Sharing Blanket
by Alannada
Summary: Look, totally extraordinary and not over explored cliche!


Look, totally extraordinary and not over explored cliche!

A/N: Another oneshot of mine, yaay! I just needed to write something not featuring Hojo before I get to the TGD's epilogue or Forest Spirit chapter 

* * *

**Sharing Blanket**

* * *

Sango cursed under her breath. She felt - to put it simply - cold as hell.

The slayer looked around their temporary shelter - a small hut lost in the woodland. They were lucky they had a place to stay and wait until the end of the snow storm. Its wooden walls were all that kept the freezing wind away and the heat of their small fire inside. Sango felt very cold even with the fire burning near and the blanked wrapped around her - the result of stumbling in the cold snow for a long while before finding the hut. The storm had hit them so suddenly even Inuyasha had been surprised by it. They had walked through the forest, trying to hide from the wind and snow under the canopy of tree limbs until reaching this shelter.

Its previous owner had left it long ago, leaving all their things behind. Some of the furniture quickly had became kindling for a big fire thanks to Shippou's fox fire. While 'measly humans' had been changing in dry clothes and hanging their wet ones to dry the youkai part of the gang had provided more firewood and clean snow to melt.

The slayer sighed and curled in a ball under her blanket, trying to force herself not to feel cold. She remembered the meal of hot soup and tea. Now everyone was curled up and trying to sleep. At least Sango was trying, the rest was sound asleep already. She looked at her companions. They weren't traveling together for long and their bonds were fresh, but the slayer was thankful she wasn't alone. She wasn't used to be alone for long, living in a village and having a family. Now she had no one, only her brother who was held hostage by Naraku. But she had these people, her new friends and comrades. She sighed again.

Her gaze drifted to Kirara and Shippou who were curled around each other in a ball of fur and cuteness. Kirara was so tired she couldn't assume her huge form and she desperately needed to rest and sleep - as everyone in the group Then she looked at the perverted monk, who was softly snoring on the other side of the fire. Inuyasha wasn't in his usual spot near the door, guarding the group and Sango didn't have to look around for long to find him. The hanyou was laying behind the miko, wrapping an arm around her.

Sango felt a pang of envy when she saw her female companion cradled in a warm embrace. It was no secret that Inuyasha was hot... no, not hot - warm. He was warm. That didn't mean he wasn't handsome, he most definitely was good-looking, but Sango was thinking about his heating properties, not looks. Anyway, Miroku was a handsome man as well... Actually even more handsome than Inuyasha... The slayer felt her cheeks warm up when she realized where her thoughts drifted. Yes, she was very tired and needed sleep. She had to focus on feeling warm and relax so she could rest and wake up with clear head, not with mind clouded by silly thoughts about boys...

Her eyes drifted first to Miroku who was laying on his back peacefully, then to Inuyasha, who had his face hidden in the back of Kagome's hair.

So, Inuyasha was warm, this was already well-known fact. Much warmer than Sango currently felt. Lucky Kagome - she had been shivering just like Sango, but now she looked cozy and slept happily unaware of the cool air in the hut. All because she had a hot - warm! - body to snuggle against. She sighed yet again and cast a glance at Miroku, but quickly looked away. No way was she going to move closer to that pervert! He'd probably try to grope her the second he noticed her! No way was she going to share warmth with him! He'd think it was an invitation or something, not an innocent thing!

Blushing at the idea she realized she was once again looking at the sleeping couple. Sango was so tired and cold... She rubbed her feet together and saw Kagome push her blanket a little lower on her shoulder, as if she felt a little too warm.

Sango had a thick yukata under her blanket, and a pajamas pants borrowed from Kagome, so she should be plenty warm herself, but after the bitting cold of the blizzard and the long search for shelter she felt as if her very bones were frozen.

Inuyasha was warm. And snuggly.

She frowned, thinking about how and when exactly the hanyou had shifted his position from near the door to behind Kagome. Sango had a hazy memory from the time she almost had fell asleep just after eating and laying down - about Kagome shivering and rolling under her blanket (just like Sango was doing right now) and Inuyasha complaining she was making so much noise. Sango remembered Kagome complaining about being cold and Inuyasha sighing and walking to lay behind her and muttering that he was going to hold her to keep her warm so she'd go to sleep already and not whine about being tired tomorrow. If Sango's memories were correct both were blushing slightly. Sango thought that it was a miracle that Inuyasha had offered to hold her friend and Kagome - who had feelings for him, just as he did for her - and that she hadn't rejected him.

The hanyou's words maybe had been unkind and brash, but he was still caring and keeping the miko warm.

While Sango was cold, so cold...

She stole a glance at Miroku.

She looked at Kagome smiling under her blanket, covered in addition by Inuyasha's billowing sleeve.

The slayer bit her bottom lip.

Five minutes wouldn't hurt anyone... At least that was what she thought when she carefully rested on her side behind a sleeping man.

.

Sango woke up with a lazy stretch. She felt warm and cozy and... She felt a body laying just next to her. Or rather under her. Her eyes opened in a flash and she saw she was laying with her head pillowed on a masculine torso, a muscular arm wrapped around her and holding her close. On the other side of the man who was laying on his back was Kagome, laying in the same position Sango was, a hand gripping the red fabric of his robe by her face. Sango's blanket was covering the whole group, but it looked that not only Sango had her legs wrapped around the man's thigh. Sango looked up when she realized the man's muscles weren't relaxed in sleep anymore.

And saw two golden eyes staring down at her in shock and dark blush covering the cheeks of her sleep companion. Kagome chose this moment to stir and look at the fiercely blushing couple. She blushed herself and looked away.

"Um... Am I interrupting you two?"

"Wh-what? Kagome, I..." started Inuyasha, his voice dripping with panic and embarrassment as he tried to free himself from under both girls. The whole trio froze when they heard Miroku snicker from the other side of the fire. The monk was resting on his elbow, obviously he just woke up.

"Well, well, Inuyasha, my friend... You sly dog... You're hoarding ladies," the monk gave them a wide, mischievous grin. Shippou just shook his head from his spot where he as eating a chocolate bar. It seemed the boy was the only one who was awake when Sango woke up

"What?! No!" Inuyasha sat up, forcing both girls to sit as well. Sango pulled her blanket around herself - more because she was embarrassed than to keep warm. Her face felt plenty warm.

"Miroku!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I just was cold," she uttered, causing everyone to look at her. She ducked her head and looked at her hands. "You know, after the snow storm... And I couldn't go to sleep. Or get warm. And you two looked so warm and cozy..."

"I feel so rejected, you could join me, lovely Sango," said Miroku.

"In your dreams!" she growled at him. The monk gave her a wide smile and a nod.

"Oh yes!" he eagerly agreed.

"So I kinda joined you... I wanted to just get warm and then go back to my spot, but I guess I fell asleep," the slayer confessed, looking at Kagome. It was comforting to see the understanding in the miko's eyes.

"Feh! It's one time thing, so don't get used to it!" Inuyasha looked up and his expression changed to concerned. "It's still snowing..."

"So we're stuck here for now," Kagome gave a nod. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Wh-what?" Kagome pushed the hanyou to lay back and resumed her position on his chest. She smiled as if not noticing the blush on his face and her own light pinkness of cheeks and patted his chest, inviting Sango to join them. "Oi, wench, I ain't a pillow!"

"Today yes, you are," Kagome giggled. Shippou wrapped the reamainings of his chocolate and made his way to curl in a ball again'st Kagome's back. Sango bit her bottom lip, looking awkwardly at the hanyou, who seemed to resign himself to his fate. She very carefully and stiffly rested on her back beside Inuyasha.

"Um..." came after a second from beyond the fire. "Can I join the dog pile?"

"No!"

"But it's cold and lone-aargh!"

"Purr!" said Kirara when she laid her huge form comfortably around the surprised monk.

A/N: Poor Miroku, so rejected... At least Kirara's willing to keep him warm. Maybe because he's not trying to grope her.


End file.
